


Frenchman, french fries and an out-of-tune heartbeat.

by colderthancold



Category: Butterfly Soup
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Hey Frenchman, check this out.”





	Frenchman, french fries and an out-of-tune heartbeat.

“Hey Frenchman, check this out.” Akarsha said. The serious tone of her voice warned Noelle something was wrong because Akarsha never talked with a serious tone of voice; she always sounded like she was smiling dumbly (which she was, most of the time). She stopped reading and looked at her friend (it still felt weird to say it, to think about it; considering Akarsha a friend). It didn’t take much time for her to start frowning.

“What is that supposed to be?” She asked, pointing at the pile of french-fries Akarsha had piled up over a napkin. Akarsha gasped in an overly-dramatic nature.

“Excuse-moi?! This baby right here is the Eiffel tower! You’re such a disgrace to your country, shame on you…” Akarsha started shaking her head and Noelle could feel anger racing through her body. She took a deep breath, tried to think of nice things (anything but Akarsha, really) and then proceed to answer.

“First of all, that doesn’t look like the Eiffel tower at all. Secondly and for the hundredth time this week, I am not French.” She said. She opened her book again tried to keep on reading, but Akarsha kept on talking.

“Then why does everyone call you Frenchman?” She asked, her head over her hands and a sly smile on her face. Noelle placed her hand over her face and yet again tried to remain composed.

“You are the only person that calls me Frenchman, and the only person that will ever do so.” She said. Akarsha’s smile turned bigger and in that moment Noelle started to wonder what was wrong with the thing she just had said to make her smile like that.

“The only person that will ever do so, huh? Sounds romantic…” She said, raising her eyebrows. Noelle sighed and tried not to blush. That girl could always find a way to give her words a new meaning, embarrassing her every time she did so.

“I meant because you’re the only person annoying enough to keep making that kind of jokes.” She explained. Akarsha raised her eyebrows again and looked away.

“Yeah, sure, Frenchman.” She said. “Sure.”

They were now walking down the street, going to the library. Diya and Min-seo had gone somewhere else, far from other people as every time they went to a place that was crowded Diya got uneasy and Min-seo overaggressive (aside from the fact that they had been kicked out of most food-selling places they had near them, making them decide to find a secret place to call their own). Noelle still doubted how reliable Min-seo could be, but as she carried a knife everywhere and loved Diya lots she figured she’d at least protect her, which was nice, in some kind of way.

“Today was fun. I can’t believe they still get kicked out of all places we go. Next time we hang out I’ll be carrying a camera around— I’d make millions with a video of Min going bonkers again like today. We could split the money, eh, Frenchman?” Akarsha said. Noelle frowned.

“Let me remind you that we also got kicked out of that fast-food place, Akarsha. It was actually your fault. You shouldn’t have given Min-seo that chair.” Just the thought of the disaster they had left on the place sent chills down Noelle’s spine. Akarsha smiled.

“She needed it, dude. I was just helping out a friend. I even thought that’d get me the employee-of-the-month trophy.”

“You don’t work there and they don’t give trophies to employees.” Noelle said. Akarsha sighed happily.

“Bummer.” She said. She coughed as they had arrived to the library. “I gotta leave, Frenchman. Feels bad to leave you by yourself, but you know what they say: ‘if you love something let it go’.” Akarsha winked and Noelle looked away. Akarsha chuckled. “Your mom won’t mind if she finds you here all alone, right?” She asked, and for a second Noelle could hear actual worry in her voice. She tried to ignore that and answer.

“I think it’ll be better if she finds me alone.” She said, looking at Akarsha’s way of dressing and hair and of course the expression on her face. Akarsha made salute-like position.

“Then so long, my dearest.” She started walking away, but after taking four steps she looked back. “Though you gotta admit I nailed the pun earlier. An Eiffel tower made out of french-fries? I can’t breathe!” She said, trying to contain her chuckles. Noelle raised her eyebrows, for once in her life not wanting to insult Akarsha due to her clown-like attitude and stupid jokes.

“Even if it seems like a boring and overused pun, I had never seen it before today, so I guess you’ve got a point, Akarsha. Just today.” Noelle said, and before she knew it, she was smiling. And as Akarsha walked away in a cartoony kind of way, Noelle could feel her heart beating out of tune.

**Author's Note:**

> useless fact about me: it's been years (or a year and a half maybe) since i've written something aside love live so yeah. hope i got things right and that yall enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it (which was a lot). hope i can get to write more about this dorks in the future.


End file.
